


Starry night

by badgerBoyMay



Series: The early years [2]
Category: Jojo Rabbit (2019)
Genre: Caring, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Stargazing, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25904134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerBoyMay/pseuds/badgerBoyMay
Summary: Klenzendorf and Finkel go out stargazing and not talking about their feelings.
Relationships: Freddy Finkel/Captain Klenzendorf
Series: The early years [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876384
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Starry night

**Author's Note:**

> This series will get some content. I do had an idea for something that wouldn't fit into this (cause this is in my fix it universe) but yeah maybe I'll also write that. Nevermind!
> 
> As always, universe is same as in "a place for us"
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Jojo Rabbit or it's characters doesn't belong to me and I'm not making money with this.

Two months ago, Finkel was sent at the eastern front into Klenzendorf's company. Nearly as long he was more intimate with his captain. Freddie liked to think that there was more between them than plain sex. Of course he knew that K only used him as a way to release some stress and tension. It was okay for Freddie. He liked being near to someone again, so if that meant he would only have sex with his captain then that was it. K didn't need to know that Finkel started to feel more for him. 

_ {He doesn't need to know how interesting I find him. Or how handsome he is. Or how good he is in bed. Freddie.. What are you doing here? Stop thinking about your captain all the time, he'll never love you like that.}  _ Freddie thought to himself and sighed out loud.

K looked over at him, "Everything alright?", he wanted to know, one eyebrow raised in question. "Yeah, I'm fine captain. It's nothing.", Freddie answered. Klenzendorf stood up and sat down next to his adjutant. "Finkie..", K spoke softly, "what's going on inside your mind?", then he caressed the younger man's hair.  Finkel enjoyed it for a second until he said: "really it's nothing, Sir. Do you still need me or can I go for a walk?", Freddie asked, he needed some fresh air. K nodded, "go ahead. This paperwork can wait."

"Thank you, captain.", Freddie smiled and stood up, then went out of the tent. K looked after him, still kinda worried for the man he loved.

Freddie walked across the campside and into the small forest near to their location. He always enjoyed being outside in the woods. In  _ Frankfurt  _ he never had the chance to go into a forest, but his grandparents lived in a small, very green town outside a big city. Of course, Freddie knew that it was kinda dangerous to be in a forest at the eastern front but their company had guards around so he should be fine. He also carried a gun, but wasn't very good with shooting. K always said he should let the others do the weapon work. Once, Freddie had asked Julius to practice with him but K had only laughed at that, saying Freddie would only hurt himself.  _ {Maybe he's right with that. Maybe I'm just stupid.. that's probably why nobody will ever fall in love with me.. Father was right.. I'm a failure.}  _ Freddie sat down on a tree stump and closed his eyes. He was trying so hard to be a good assistant to Klenzendorf. Finkel was so glad that Julius was nice and supportive to him. The only other people who treated him like that were his mother Ilse and his sister Katharina. Also his grandparents. But Julius wasn't family, he didn't need to be that kind to Freddie.

_ {He's nicer to me than to the other men. He's always kind and fair to them but it feels like he's much happier around me..}  _ He thought.

Freddie smiled a little, even if K didn't love him, at least he liked him, maybe saw him as a friend.

Finkel went back to the tent he shared with the other sub officers. As he went in, two of them were present. Christian, the oldest of the sub officers and Bernd, a guy who was Freddies age. "Hey there, Fred.", Christian greeted him. "Hi guys.", Finkel answered and let himself fall on his bed. "Everything okay? Did the captain torture you again?" Christian laughed.  Freddie shook his head but smiled, "nah, K's being friendly like a kitten today. I'm just tired." Freddie said, lying at the last part. "No wonder if the captain forces you to do so many extra hours. What do you even need to do?"

"Paperwork. Lots of paperwork.", Freddie lied again. "At one in the morning?", Bernd now asked.

Finkel nodded, "with all the other stuff I have to do, there's never enough time.", he explained. Bernd sighed, "I don't pity you, Fred. I'm glad I don't have to be Klenzendorf's assistant.", he spoke. Freddie shrugged, "It's not that bad. Better than my last job in France. Doing paperwork and helping with leading the company is much safer than crawling through some trenches.", Finkel only said. "Yeah okay, true I guess.", Christian answered. "Don't say that, I'm sure we need to do that soon enough too." Bernd replied, "at least it's getting warmer," they looked at Finkel, "you should have seen the december and january.", Bernd told him. "Don't remind me, Bernd.", Christian trembled. "Even with tanks it was pretty cold."

"I believe the western front is a little less cold.", Freddie thought out loud. "You bet."

Two hours later they went to the mess tent to get some dinner. Freddie could feel K's glance sitting on his back.  _ {Did I do something? Why's he watching me like this?}  _ The younger man thought while eating. He continued to chat with his comrades until they finished. Then, Freddie stood up and went to the exit only to be stopped by his captain. "Finkel, I want to have a word with you in about-" he looked at his watch, "30 minutes, my tent.", Julius said in an authoritarian voice.  _ {God I sure did something wrong…} _

After half an hour, Freddie knocked at K's tent. "Come in", Klenzendorf replied. Finkel walked into the tent and gulped.  _ {Will he scream at me? I should apologize just in case!} _

"I'm sorry, Sir!", Freddie nearly yelled and watched K's reaction.

Confused, Julius raised his brows. "For what?", he asked. "For whatever I did that made you so angry that you needed to see me right now…"

Now K laughed, "Freddie-", he laid his hands on the younger man's shoulders, "I'm not angry at you, that's not why I wanted to see you."

"Then what is it?", Finkel asked. "You seemed so troubled today, I just wanted to make sure you're fine."

"I'm good, Julius.", Freddie muttered.

"Are you  _ really _ ?", the older watched him concerned. "Yes", Freddie nodded.

"Would you stay with me for a while?", Julius asked then. Freddie looked at him, "I assume you want sex?"  But K shook his head, "no, I wanna spend time with you.", Klenzendorf answered. So Freddie nodded, "sure."

Freddie sat down on K's bed as he usually did and waited for K to make a move, interested.  _ {What does he plan?}, _ Freddie thought. Julius sat down next to Freddie and handed him a glass of whisky. The younger one downed it. "You know I'm more of a wine drinker.", Finkel admitted. "Is that so? Which one?", Julius asked to make a mental note. "Sweet one. I don't care which brand it is as long as it's sweet one.", Freddie smiled. "Hm, it suits you.", K answered.  Julius then laid his head on Freddies shoulder, kissing his neck. "You're very soft. I like that.", the captain muttered.  "You're drunk, Julius." Freddie chuckled. "No 'm not drunk, you're just great, Finkie.", the older man looked up and smiled.  _ {Oh I could melt for that smile…} _ Freddie thought.

After some time, Julius asked: "would you like going outside watching the stars?" Freddie turned to his captain. "Yeah sure, I'd like that.", he nodded.  _ {That's quite romantic Herr Klenzendorf, What's wrong with you?}  _ Freddie was grinning inside.  They grabbed their jackets and went outside into the forest, walking to a place K had spotted the other day. He knew they would be in privat there. Also they could watch the night sky very well at that point.

K sat down and Finkel made himself some space next to him.  "You know, Finkie.. I'm glad you're here.", Julius said, looking up.  "You mean because I help you with the paperwork?", the sub officer asked.  K turned to Freddie, "no, I enjoy your presence. I like you a lot, Freddie.", K admitted, grabbing the younger man's hand with his own. "I like you too, Julius.", Finkel smiled at him.  _ {Are we friends, captain?} _

They looked at the sky in silence for a while until Julius said: "The stars remind me of you."

"Me?", Freddie asked blushing, "why?"

K grinned, "you have that kind of spark in your eyes. Looking into your eyes is like watching the stars."

_ {They only shine like this when I look at you, because I'm madly in love with you idiot.}  _

"I'm not sure what I should answer, captain." Freddie said instead.

"You don't have to answer. I just want you to know that you are special.", he said. Finkel couldn't help himself but to pull K into a long loving kiss. "I'm sorry." he whispered after it, at Julius' lips. "Never be sorry for kissing me, sweetheart.", K replied, laying his hand on Freddies cheek. The younger one lost himself in Klenzendorfs eyes. Never would he grow tired of looking into them.

They continued watching the night sky and Freddie sleepily leaned against his captain. K gave him his flask. When Freddie drank a few sips he noticed something, there wasn't scotch inside as usual. Surprised he looked at Julius, "red wine? How did you??"

But K only laughed softly. "It's a secret, honey."


End file.
